El orgullo
by Manzanita Roja
Summary: A una semana de la celebración del Orgullo, a Sasuke le ofrecen el camino perfecto para librarse de sus acosadoras de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan fácil: si Naruto, mejor amigo y amor platónico, se enteraba de sus andadas, probablemente no volvería a hablarle. Ser guapo y popular no es tan genial después de todo, ¿no, Sasuke? AU. Travest.


**Advertencia:** lenguaje grosero, lemon, humor y travestismo. Si no hay objeciones, proceda.

* * *

**El orgullo**

**Capítulo único**

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo cuando todas las personas de la habitación formaron fila, mirando hacia el frente. Había un espejo a unos tres metros de cada uno. Pudo ver en el reflejo que él era el único de todos esos hombres que no sonreía complacido. Un fuerte portazo resonó en la habitación, pero él permaneció con su eterna expresión de malas pulgas.

—¡Buenos días, estrellitas! —_Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando_. Algunos aplaudieron con emoción contenida cuando la mujer de largo cabello violáceo se paseó frente a ellos, con un vestido excesivamente llamativo, botas de cuero altas y una imitación de zorro rodeándole el cuello. Sasuke simplemente no podía dejar de mirar los párpados de un color azul profundo—. Ese es el espíritu que busco, mis pequeños saltamontes —Vio a la mujer quedarse de pie, muy quieta, frente a él justamente. Su mirada, cubierta por lentes de contacto de un color prácticamente imposible de pertenecer a un ser humano, se posó sobre la de él—. Cariño, a ti no te he visto antes —_No. Puede. Ser._—. ¿Acaso es tu primer orgullo?

Manteniendo su vista en alto y su expresión de seriedad, Sasuke asintió. _No puedo creer que esté aquí. Me quiero morir._

—¡Eso es fantástico, pastelito! —Los compañeros de habitación del Uchiha le silbaron y aplaudieron. Sus cejas se juntaron—. Tenemos que comenzar contigo desde ya. Los chicos llevan años aquí y ya saben cómo arreglárselas, pero tú... cariño, hay que tener valor para venir aquí una semana antes del orgullo luciendo _así._

Sasuke sabía que no debía preguntar.

—¿Así... cómo? —A pesar de eso, su voz ronca y su fastidio contenido pasaron a través de su boca. El personaje frente a él no pareció notarlo.

—Luciendo tan hombre, por supuesto.

Entonces la mente de Sasuke Uchiha rebobinó hacia el pasado, deteniéndose justamente en una escena tres días antes de que decidiera estar ahí, parado en medio de una especie de fraternidad de travestis.

—_Deberías ir —dijo Ino—. De todas formas, sabrán que es una especie de declaración o algo así._

_Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Ella hablaba porque era muy fácil ser heterosexual y guapa, pero ser homosexual y guapo, cosa que él sí era (pensando en la humildad, por supuesto), no se trataba de coser y cantar. Teniendo un club de fans tan numeroso como era el suyo, la cosa no podía ir bien. Las mujeres podían ser realmente asfixiantes._

—_No._

—_¡Oh, vamos! —gruñó su amiga. La cafetería de la universidad comenzó a llenarse con los estudiantes—. Sería una manera de quitarte a todas esas lapas de encima. Y de paso, me salvas el culo a mí. Estoy harta de las amenazas en el baño. Créeme, si llega a pasar otra vez..._

_Reprimiendo un bufido, el moreno bebió de su té. Honestamente, las resoluciones de Ino dejaban mucho que desear. En realidad, había buscado maneras mucho más directas de acabar con los acosos de las novatas del primer año, pero parecía que mientras más hijo de puta se comportaba, más le querían. Era algo que estaba completamente fuera de su lógica, y siendo sinceros, ya estaba por la labor de lanzar la toalla. Podía vivir con la esperanza de que en algún momento llegase un tipo mucho más genial que él (cosa que dudaba), y todas ellas se trasladaran._

—_Es un consejo que te doy como amiga —continuó—. Lo cierto es, Sasuke, que la mente de las mujeres es bastante compleja. Pero si les haces el tratamiento de shock..._

_Sasuke resopló.—Y según tú, ¿qué vendría siendo un "tratamiento de shock"? _

—_Esperaba a que me preguntaras._

_La rubia bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono móvil con aire resuelto, como si lo tuviese todo controlado desde el principio. A Sasuke eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por lo general, las disparatadas ideas de su amiga terminaban siendo todavía más tortuosas que el problema en sí. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de formar parte de sus salidas._

_Pero joder, es que ahora estaba desesperado. La mañana del jueves, había visto la cara de una de las niñas-acosadoras pegando su cara el cristal de su ventana. Sí, bueno, así sonaba normal. La cosa es que él vivía en el piso catorce._

_Los chocolates, vale. Las cartas de amor, vale. El constante acechamiento durante los almuerzos y descansos, vale. Incluso los acorralamientos en medio del pasillo para hacerle una romántica y emocional confesión de amor eterno. Todo eso, VALE. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado los límites._

—_Es cosa de hacerles saber que nunca, jamás tendrán una oportunidad contigo —Le observó teclear un par de veces—. A menos que les digas que te has hecho una mutilación de genitales, cosa que no creo que vayas a hacer, me parece que esta es una opción bastante certera —Y acercó el móvil al rostro de Sasuke. Los ojos negros se pasearon por la pequeña pantalla, leyendo a duras penas el pequeño trozo de texto que aparecía._

—_No iré a ese estúpido circo —sentenció. Llevaba insistiendo toda la semana con que fuese a ese maldito carnaval lleno de maricones. Él, por otro lado, se sentía como un homosexual con mucho más pedigree._

—_¡No es un circo! Es una oportunidad, bobo. Además —La chica movió la pantalla del aparato—, no era eso lo que quería que vieras. Era lo que estaba más abajo._

_Tuvo el mal presentimiento enseguida. No podía imaginarse algo peor que exponerse voluntariamente en el festival del Orgullo Gay... oh, bueno, sí podía. Él, inteligente como era, hizo amago de levantarse y dejar la conversación hasta ahí, pero la patada propinada bajo la mesa le hizo desistir. Aceptó ver por última vez el móvil de la rubia, dejando escapar un resoplido. _Increíble.

_Su mirada pasó por la pantalla una vez más. Nunca en su vida había juntado tanto las cejas._

_¿Qué demonios...?_

—_Has perdido la cabeza —dijo. El chirrido de sus dientes provocó una risa en su amiga._

—_¿Qué clase de homosexual eres? —Rió—. Es la manera perfecta. No sólo sabrán que eres homosexual, sino que también las despojarás de toda esperanza cuando sepan que te gusta usar vest..._

—_Cállate._

_¿Cómo se atrevía? Él era Sasuke Uchiha, y la única persona realmente consciente de su homosexualidad, era Ino. En un principio, la chica había sido una ferviente activista dentro de su club de fans, pero con el pasar del tiempo había sacado sus propias conclusiones, basadas en un argumento bastante discutible: "Si él no me mira, seguro es gay". Bingo._

—_Sasuke —Entrecerró los ojos. Ese tono no traería nada bueno— Es la única opción que queda, y falta poco más de una semana para el festival. ¿Enserio despreciarás la oportunidad?_

_Mentiría si dijera que no se lo estaba pensando. Con el disgusto sembrado en sus facciones, Uchiha gruñó algo inteligible, pero Ino supo enseguida que eso era luz verde._

—_Tranquilo. Yo buscaré la forma de ayudarte._

No hacía falta nombrar más detalles. Después de todo, él ya estaba ahí, parado frente a una sociedad de hombres muy femeninos. Podía decir en su defensa que, si bien él era muy tajante a la hora de negarse, Ino sabía jugar muy bien con su dignidad.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba ahí, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

—Divas mías —La mujer _no-tan-mujer_ se paseó frente a ellos, regalándoles a todos una mirada coqueta—. Hoy comenzaremos con los preparativos para nuestro carro alegórico. Ya saben... depositen el dinero en caja y dejamos que el resto de los machotes heterosexuales haga el resto —El resto de las personas rieron. Sasuke ahogó un quejido. _Yo no debería estar aquí_—. Nosotras nos las arreglaremos con el vestuario para vernos _di-vi-nas_ para cuando debamos desfilar —El hombre vestido de mujer le dirigió una última mirada—. Así que, corran a confeccionar sus trajes de zorra y ayuden al chico. Dios, necesito un porro.

Su mirada oscura le siguió, viendo como meneaba sus caderas hasta la salida. Trajes de zorra.

_Un momento..._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando dos de los hombres que se encontraban ahí se voltearon hacia él con aspecto curioso. Otros dos, desde otro sitio, se acercaron a él con una silla de cuero giratoria.

—¡Esto está peor que mal! —Uno de ellos se le había acercado por la espalda, y le había agarrado el brazo con afán de inspeccionar sus trabajados bíceps— ¿Cómo pretendes ser un buen _drag queen_ si sacas músculos?

Una de sus cejas adoptó un tic molesto ante la reprimenda.—Están mal. Yo no quiero...

—¡Menos pesas y más verduras! —recriminó otro.

Pegó un salto a tiempo cuando el más joven, aparentemente ya vestido, se había acercado a él para levantar un poco su pantalón deportivo. Aunque él gozase de tener un infranqueable corazón de piedra, se sintió un poco culpable por casi querer partirle la cara a el dueño de aquella dulce sonrisa.

—Vellos en las piernas. Es obvio que eres novato —dijo. Su cabello lacio se movió hacia un lado cuando le volvió a regalar otra sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Haku. Ven, siéntate mientras nosotros arreglamos el desastre.

—...

¿El desastre? Y un cojón. Él estaba bueno, no necesitaba que nadie arreglase nada. ¿Es que acaso no bastaba con que le pusiesen pantalones más apretados y ya? Su mente paró de trabajar en el proceso de información cuando un olor peculiar de filtró por su nariz.

¿Eso... era cera?

**(...)**

Nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado. Iba a matar a Ino.

Se quitó la jodida bata blanca en la que le habían obligado a estar todo el jodido día. No, encima le habían hecho desnudarse en aquél cuchitril que tenían por baño y le habían puesto esa mierda, que más que bata, parecía taparrabos. Lanzándola con displicencia sobre su hombro, se preguntó asqueado cuántas personas la habrían ocupado antes que él.

Prácticamente le habían forzado a recostarse sobre la camilla del demonio esa tarde. Él era un tipo realmente fuerte, de eso no cabía duda, pero se había olvidado de que no sólo estaba tratando con un montón de maricones que trabajan vestidos de mujer, sino que también eran hombres, todos ellos. Menos Haku. Haku era como una niña dentro y fuera del traje.

Después de hacer un show poco digno del apellido Uchiha, Sasuke finalmente pasó a recostarse sobre la camilla, con el olor de la cera peligrosamente cerca. Pronto, uno de esos once subnormales se había acercado a él con una sonrisa sádica y le había esparcido toda esa porquería caliente sobre la pierna derecha.

Y el dolor lacerante apareció. Y no se detuvo hasta que pasó por su otra pierna, ambos brazos, el pecho y... la entrepierna.

Sasuke sentía odio en ese momento.

Terminó de vestirse y se alisó el cabello con una mano antes de salir del baño, con casi todo su cuerpo enrojecido.

—Por hoy termina tu sesión de embellecimiento, Sasuke-kun —Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada lasciva de otro hombre—. Mañana haremos la magia.

Oh, cuánto dudaba de eso realmente...

Agarró su mochila de donde la había dejado, y sin mirar atrás, escapó sutilmente de aquella habitación infernal. Con respecto a mañana... tal parecía que no iba a volver. No, quizás debería aprender a aceptar que seguiría sin tener un ápice de privacidad. Esperaba que sus fans se hubiesen hecho humo una vez él se hubiese graduado de la universidad.

Podía perder dos años más de su vida.

Sin dejar que sus emociones fatalistas se apoderaran de su expresión impávida, Sasuke bajó las escaleras. Y volvió sobre sus pasos a la inmediatez.

Ahí, justo al lado de la entrada, frente a la mesa de inscripciones para participar en el show del orgullo, estaba el ser humano que convertía sus pensamientos en un eterno sueño húmedo. Justo cuando estaba resuelto a ponerse a babear, fantaseando en medio de la escalera, la revelación llegó a él.

¿Por qué estaba Uzumaki Naruto ahí?

**(...)**

Vio a Naruto sonreír cuando sus miradas se encontraron a través de la cafetería.

Suspiró. Si tenía que ser sincero, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de verle. Mucho menos después de que hubiese pasado la noche entera pensando en todas las posibles maneras de por qué el Uzumaki estaría metido en eventos del orgullo. Bueno, eso y los sueños que terminaban vergonzosamente depositados en sus sábanas.

Le sintió acomodarse en la silla de al lado, y seguidamente su brazo rodeándole los hombros. Se volteó con cara de pocos amigos (_tengo una reputación que mantener_, se decía), muy dispuesto a decirle que le sacara sus garras de encima. Pero, como siempre, Naruto le recibió con una brillante sonrisa.

—También me alegra verte, guapo.

Estrechó los ojos, provocando una carcajada en su compañero. Sí, podía reírse todo lo que quisiera, pero el muy bastardo llevaba teniendo esa clase de coqueteos con él desde que le conocía y ya estaba perdiendo la gracia. Distinto sería que lo hiciera siempre con él, pero parecía que era una de las cualidades innatas del rubio el filtrear con cualquier cosa que tuviese dos piernas.

Maldito sea.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —preguntó su amigo. Sasuke, que no solía mentir, se alarmó durante breves segundos.

—No es de tu interés —respondió brevemente. _Joder, justo hoy se le ocurre preguntar_.

Esperó a que Naruto dijera algo más, pero parecía estar absorto en algún pensamiento insípido, como siempre le decía él. Finalmente, los grandes ojos azules se posaron sobre sus brazos y sus cejas se alzaron.

—Todo lo que te pase es de mi incumbencia, so cabrón. Ayer fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas.

—¿Para qué me necesitabas?

—Para pasar un rato agradable, por supuesto.

_Genial._ Naruto, el objeto más recurrente en sus sueños húmedos desde la secundaria, buscaba pasar un 'rato agradable', mientras él se iba a una casona llena de hombres que vivían que esconderse el pene con cinta adhesiva. _Muy bien, Sasuke. Lo estás haciendo de puta madre._

Pero los engranajes dentro de su cabeza dejaron de trabajar en ello y se dirigieron hacia otra dirección. Le estaba diciendo que quería estar con él, pero había terminado inscribiéndose en uno de los eventos del orgullo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había terminado ahí?

—¿Y qué hiciste mientras yo no estaba, de todas formas? —preguntó, intentando sonar casual. Naruto soltó una suave carcajada y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—No estás siendo amable, Sasuke-chan.

—No me llames así —gruñó—. Tampoco es como si me importara dónde te andas metiendo.

—Pero sí te importa, ¿no es así?

Era muy bueno omitiendo detalles, desde luego. Pero recurrir a la mentira ya era otra cosa, si tomaba en cuenta que era realmente malo en ello. No respondió a la pregunta, sintiendo las mejillas calientes y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado par que Naruto no pudiese verle.

—Te estás poniendo morado —observó Naruto, riendo. Podría jurar que hacía esa clase de comentarios a posta, pero luego esa idea era desechada. Él sabía ocultar bien sus sentimientos—. ¿Estás libre mañana?

—No. En realidad, estaré ocupado esta semana —_Eres idiota_, dijo una voz en su interior._ Se te está ofreciendo en bandeja de plata_—. Quizás en otro momento...

—Ni hablar, Sasuke. No te veo hace semanas —replicó—. Iré a tu habitación mañana por la noche. Tenemos demasiado que hablar —Internamente, Uchiha se preguntó de qué demonios tendrían que hablar ellos, sin embargo, su duda no pudo ser exteriorizada. El rubio se levantó de su asiento con pereza—. Tengo clases en cinco minutos. Nos vemos luego, _cariño_.

Esa manía de Uzumaki Naruto de dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Llevaba años enamorado de la única persona que podía considerar su amigo. Cuando le conoció, en la secundaria, enseguida se sintió atraído por su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos cerúleos, brillantes como el cielo mismo. Él, que siempre había sido un chico sobrio, solía sentirse atraído por esa clase de personas tan llamativas, lo más opuestas a él. Como una polilla se siente atraída por la luz.

Aunque a él le habían gustado más hombres durante su vida de hombre homosexual asumido sólo por él mismo, Naruto había sido un caso excepcional. Al principio, la sensación de cosquilleo en el vientre y las ganas de echársele encima cual animal salvaje habían sido casi imposibles de controlar, pero pasados los seis años de rigor, ya sabía más o menos cómo controlarse. Eso, o buscaba alguna pareja pasiva de turno para desfogarse. De preferencia la segunda, porque cuando se contenía le dolían mucho los huevos.

Suspiró. Las cosas siempre iban a ser así con Naruto a su lado: insinuaciones y nada más. A veces, Sasuke deseaba fervientemente que su amigo dejase de ser así con todo el mundo, así sabría qué demonios era lo que pasaba con él realmente. La parte más malvada de su mente salía a flote constantemente diciéndole que no había nada que explicar: eran amigos y ya.

El pitido de su celular le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Ino, recordándole que hoy tenía que estar a las siete de la tarde en la estancia organizadora del orgullo. Estrechó los ojos y tecleó una respuesta con rencor.

"_Te odio_".

**(...)**

Un molesto tic se apoderó de su ceja derecha.

La inquietud de ver a Haku repasando las puntas de la que sería su peluca con el alisador le provocó un estremecimiento. Mierda, todo eso iba enserio. Lo de estar depilado de pies a cabeza no era malo como había creído, porque eso no le hacía femenino. Muy al contrario de llevar una peluca de cabello negro y largo, con las puntas salidas hacia afuera. Dejó de beber el té que le habían ofrecido, visiblemente molesto.

—No voy a usar eso —objetó cuando el chico le ofreció la peluca acabada—. No.

—¡No me digas eso! —alegó el chico, haciendo un puchero que parecía querer derribar las paredes de la frialdad del Uchiha—. Me ha costado una tarde entera encontrarla para ti. Encima te la he peinado, no me hagas esto.

_Es diabéticamente adorable,_ pensó Sasuke. Miró con odio el cabello sintético y lo agarró de malas maneras, gruñendo al ver la complaciente sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Haku. La verdad es que tenía todo el aspecto de estar hecha de cabello de verdad, cosa que le hizo preguntarse asqueado si aquello no tendría piojos.

—¡Póntela!

—No —Se negó de inmediato—. Me la pondré el día que corresponda. No haré el ridículo antes.

—No es hacer el ridículo, Sasuke. Es la prueba de vestuario. Tenemos que buscar la manera de hacer que te veas natural —explicó Haku haciendo una mueca—, pero si no cooperas... te verás mal. Muy mal.

Sasuke era un hombre bastante pretencioso. No porque quisiera atraer a alguien, sinceramente, sino que para demostrar que su perfección no se limitaba al ámbito intelectual. No sólo tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha, el primero de sus clases, sino que también debía ser Sasuke Uchiha, imponente y perfecto.

En pocas palabras, su regla general era que no debía haber nada malo. Y si Haku le decía que se vería mal sin ese manojo de pelos... bueno, eso debía arreglarse.

Bufando, se sentó sobre la silla deslizante que el más bajo le ofrecía. _Maldita sea mi suerte_.

—¿Qué esperas? —espetó con desdén. No hacía falta voltearse para saber que el pequeño bujarrón estaba sonriendo satisfecho.

—Te pediré que cierres los ojos hasta que termine contigo —Sasuke trató de voltear su cabeza para decirle tres cosas, pero Haku le mantuvo la cabeza firme con ambas manos—. Confía en mí.

Gruñó apenas sintió las manos retirarse de su cabeza, y muy a su pesar, hizo caso. Ya no valía la pena discutir, si al final tenía que terminar cediendo de cualquier forma. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose sumamente relajado contra el cómodo respaldo.

Pensó en sí mismo y en todas las estupideces que estaba haciendo para algo que ni siquiera sabía si debía funcionar. Tendría que vestirse de mujer _—¡qué humillación!—,_ tendría que salir en público con ese aspecto, y desfilar con toda esa manada de mujeres con sorpresas bajo sus faldas. Ino le había dicho expresamente que debía desfilar, y tal y como lo había planeado, la presidenta del club de fans (luego de que claro, ella le dijera que sospechaba que a él le gustaban _otro_ tipo de cosas) corroboraría el hecho de que él, Uchiha Sasuke, formaba parte de los homosexuales más inalcanzables del planeta.

Pero Sasuke tenía sus dudas, empezando por el hecho de que él siempre había sido cuidadoso a la hora de hacer estupideces, y ahora estaba a punto de hacer una muy grande de forma voluntaria. Segundo, estaba el hecho de que él era un tipo extremadamente reservado a punto de hacer algo que no lo era. Si el rumor de de que él se vestía de mujer se expandía mucho más allá de su club de fans, su vida estaba destruida. Tercero, y no menos importante: Naruto podría enterarse.

Por todos los cielos, si Naruto se enteraba... podría perderlo. Él no quería eso. Incluso había mantenido su homosexualidad en secreto para que Naruto no huyese de él. Eso sería simplemente insoportable.

Había pasado demasiado en aquella amistad. Las peleas, las risas, los golpes en la nuca, la estupidez de Naruto... no, podía dejar que se alejara de él.

—Despierta, Sasuke.

Demonios, se había quedado dormido. Ni siquiera había sentido las manos de el chico sobre él, siendo sinceros. Sintiendo sus párpados pesados —¿por qué estaba tan cansado?—, se levantó con dificultad del futón. Se sintió extrañado cuando sintió que entre sus piernas había una extraña ventilación que antes uno estaba.

Espera. ¿Un futón?

—¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho?!

Apenas encontró con la mirada al pequeño traidor, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una sonrisa nerviosa y la frente llena de sudor. Frunció el ceño, ofuscado. No dejaría que esa sabandija se saliera con la suya. Aún adormilado, pero furioso, intentó levantarse para decirle lo que sería la bronca de su vida. Falló, cayendo de vuelta a la superficie acolchada.

Y entonces lo vio. Sus pies no llevaban los cómodos zapatos con los que había llegado a aquella estancia de subnormales, sino que unos perturbadores tacones de charol. Y eso no era todo, no. Sasuke, quien no se sorprendía con facilidad, se sintió al borde de tener un infarto cerebral cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vestido.

Haku se pegó a la pared. Parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a rezar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó, asustado. La cara de Sasuke, roja como sus labios recién maquillados, se transformó en la de un asesino _—¡asesina, asesina!—_ desquiciado—. Tu amiga vino por la mañana, y me dijo que no cooperarías, entonces yo...

—¿Tu qué?

Se levantó como pudo —_jodidos tacones de mierda_— del futón y caminó con dificultad hacia el chico arrinconado. Sentía como si estuviese a punto de escupir una bola de fuego. Agarró al chico por los hombros y le sacudió, desesperado por recibir una respuesta. Haku apuntó un gotario sobre la estantería.

—Ella dijo que eran naturales —explicó, acojonado—, así que no habrían problemas si lo mezclábamos con el té.

Ino era mujer muerta.

Estaba a punto de darle al chico el sermón de su vida, de decirle, primero que todo, que nadie nunca le desvestía mientras dormía sin llevarse un merecido guantazo; y segundo, que la talla del vestido estaba mal. Sentía sus muslos estrangulados con la estúpida tela. Pero nada de eso llegó a salir de su boca, siendo interrumpido por un inoportuno portazo del travesti líder.

—Venga, zorras, luego les permito que se tiren de los pelos cuanto quieran. Pero ahora —miró a Sasuke de manera inquisitiva—, necesitamos que alguien vaya al negocio de la cuarta avenida para comprar los lienzos. Andando. —Le apuntó, y luego le hizo una seña para que saliera.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido y soltó a Haku, que temblaba en un rincón.

—No iré vestido así —expuso de mal humor.

—Te ves divina, querida —alabó—. Ahora, sal a mostrar esas piernas y trae nuestros lienzos, ¿sí? No queda lejos.

—No.

—Chico, eres el nuevo. Todos lo hemos hecho.

—No.

**(...)**

Suspiró por cuarta vez, contando el dinero para los estúpidos lienzos.

En realidad, se había resistido todo lo que había podido. Hubo un momento en el que había podido resistirse a los empujones de tres de ellos—o ellas— que le estaban obligando. Finalmente, y al ver que su método no estaba dando resultado, aparecieron otros cuatro. Sasuke era muy fuerte, de eso no había duda; pero no era tonto, por lo que en el preciso momento en el que eran siete sodomitas muy altos frente a él, decidió que lo mejor era ir a comprar el trozo de tela por las buenas.

Se sentía humillado. Había alcanzado a ver su nueva imagen antes de salir de la estancia, y la verdad es que Haku había hecho un trabajo sorprendente. Ni él mismo se había reconocido. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que él, muy orgulloso de ser hombre, estuviese disfrazado de chica. Y una realmente guapa.

Encima, iba por la calle aparentando normalidad, cuando en verdad sentía que parecía una verdadera prostituta. Una prostituta con polio. Jodidos zapatos.

Caminó tambaleante hasta el semáforo, agradecido de que no hubiese demasiada gente por esas calles. Cruzó la avenida, tambaleante, sintiendo el aire entrándole entre las piernas cada vez de caminaba. No entendía cómo las mujeres podían andar con esas cosas sin sentirse desnudas.

Cuando por fin divisó el nombre de la tienda a la que debía ir, se sintió enormemente aliviado. Era cosa de comprarlos y volver a la estancia a toda la velocidad que le podría permitir el tacón.

—Te veo preocupada, preciosa.

Se volteó con impaciencia, encontrándose con un hombre bastante desaseado. Le miraba de pies a cabeza, con una mirada que hizo que se pusiera granate de la rabia. La vida se había ensañado con él, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por tantos malos ratos el mismo día? ¿por qué no podía simplemente ir, comprar la mierda de lienzo e irse?

—Atrás, anormal—advirtió.

El hombre pegó un salto hacia atrás al escuchar su voz grave. Vale, había olvidado el hecho de que la transformación (o mutación, como le llamaba él mismo), no sólo tenía que ver con la apariencia física, si no que en olvidarse de usar la voz de macho recio se que cargaba.

Cuando se volteó para seguir hacia su destino, el hombre volvió a incordiarle, sujetándolo del brazo.

—Dame la cartera.

Vale, si existía alguna posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal, entonces saldrían mal. Él, vestido de tía en medio de la ciudad, a las siete de la tarde, lejos del campus, con zapatos no-aptos para correr si lo necesitaba y un asaltante amenazándole con un cuchillo. Lo único de lo que podía sacar partido en aquél momento eran las incansables horas que había pasado ejercitando su cuerpo en el gimnasio y de las patadas voladoras que había aprendido para dárselas a Naruto.

Estúpida ley de Murphy.

—Pfffft, no me jodas —Increíblemente molesto por los contratiempos, se soltó del agarre con facilidad. Ignorando el arma amenazante, avanzó.

—¡Que me des la maldita cartera!

Listo, estaba oficialmente cabreado. Se volvió sobre sus talones (casi cayéndose por los tacones), dispuesto a romperle la cara al imbécil que osaba asaltarlo A ÉL.

—¡Deja a la señorita en paz!

_No_. No. Nononononono. No podía ser esa voz.

No podía ser Naruto.

Aunque no quería girar la cabeza para corroborarlo, lo hizo. Se acercaba hacia ellos mientras se arremangaba la camisa, con toda la disposición de iniciar una pelea en plan héroe. Joder, estaba a punto de explotar de la pura impotencia. El rostro del rubio estaba crispado del enojo.

—¡Déjala ir!

Qué molestia.

—¡Es un asalto! —gritó el hombre, volteándose hacia Naruto para apuntarle con el cuchillo.

Sasuke nunca había tenido esa cantidad ingente de emociones en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Estaba encabritado, nervioso, molesto, impaciente e infinitamente avergonzado por esa situación tan surrealista y ridícula. Mientras el par de idiotas se gritaban sin llegar a nada, Sasuke decidió que debía ponerle punto final a la situación.

—Puedo defenderme solo.

Y acompañado a la frase, lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro del asaltante, lanzándolo hacia el piso. A pesar de haberlo dejado en evidente estado de confusión e inoperancia, no pudo evitar dejar que aquella oportunidad para descargarse por haber tenido un mal día. Juntó toda su rabia en la punta de su pie derecho, propinándole a modo de regalo un par de patadas en el estómago que terminaron por dejarle inconsciente.

Qué bien se sentía.

—Eeeh...

Entonces recordó la presencia de quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Alternaba las miradas entre el cuerpo desmoronado y él, que no sabía dónde demonios de había ido todo el coraje que había reunido. El rubio lucía pasmado, como si no pudiera ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Gracias al cielo que lucía irreconocible.

—¿Sasuke?

Le había pillado.

Vale. Había llegado el momento de aplicar el conocimiento más útil en ese momento: _si no puedes convencerlo, confúndelo._

Haciendo gala de su envidiable rapidez, ignoró el rostro sonrojado de su amigo y caminó hacia donde debía ir. No iba a mirar atrás, tenía que llegar a la puta tienda, comprar los putos lienzos y echarse a morir.

**(...)**

Naruto miraba pasmado desde la esquina. Su cara estaba teñida de un color rojo intenso, haciendo funcionar a toda velocidad los engranajes de su cerebro. Era Sasuke, de eso no había duda. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, vestido de cualquier cosa. Después de todo, él era su persona especial.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, todavía más colorado y con una creciente erección entre sus piernas.

_Estupendo._

**(...)**

Se lanzó contra su colchón, agotado. Definitivamente las cosas no mejoraban.

El día de ayer, Naruto le había le había pillado en pleno centro de la ciudad, él había intentado salvaguardar su ya magullado orgullo (no era una huida, que los Uchihas no huyen), había comprado los indeseables lienzos y se había devuelto a la estancia como alma que lleva al diablo. Haku se había preocupado de desmaquillarle —_devuelve mi rostro a la normalidad,_ le había dicho en tono amenazante—, de quitarle las pestañas postizas y de dejar su peluca lista para ser ocupada en otro momento. Finalmente, al llegar a casa, se había desplomado contra su sofá y no se levantó de ahí hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Naruto ni se asomó por la cafetería, donde se suponía que se encontraban todos los días a la hora del almuerzo y del desayuno.

Lo había perdido.

Seguramente ahora Naruto pensaba que él era un pervertido que gustaba de esconderse la polla con cinta adhesiva y rellenarse el sujetador con esponjas. O que era homosexual, cosa que quedaba implícita en todo aquello. O peor aún, podía imaginarse que además de todo eso, él era un jodido pasivo.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, sintiéndose superado por la situación. No quería que su amistad se rompiera porque su amigo se hiciera la idea equivocada de él, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para ir a su habitación para hablar del tema.

Estúpido orgullo, estúpidas fans, estúpido festival, estúpida orientación sexual y estúpido Naruto.

Por eso era que nunca había ido al festival del orgullo. En realidad, él no estaba orgulloso de serlo, y menos ahora que su amistad con Naruto pendía de un hilo.

El llamado de la puerta le distrajo de sus lamentos, los cuales le mantenían al borde de entrar en una depresión severa. Todos decían que la secundaria era tortuosa, pero nada se comparaba con cometer estupideces de un grado importante en la universidad, frente a la persona por la que pierdes el culo.

Al abrir la puerta, sintió que por un segundo perdería la expresión dura que tenía por una de asombro. Ahí, de pie frente a él, estaba Uzumaki Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, con un par de bolsas de plástico en cada mano y esos pantalones que hacían que Sasuke babeara internamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, tratando de lucir sosegado.

—Te dije que vendría, so mameluco —respondió sonriente. Trató de buscar entre sus recuerdos cuándo demonios había pasado eso, sin encontrar respuesta—. Ayer, en la cafetería. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no? —Se hizo a un lado, todavía estupefacto al ver que el rubio actuaba como si nada. Aunque un pequeño rinconcito de su mente lo agradecía—. ¡He traído comida china! He tenido antojo de comerla hace días, pero no había tenido tiempo, con todo el rollo de los exámenes y eso...

Naruto estaba radiante, demasiado para su propio bien. Moría por saber si lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido un mal entendido y el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que era él, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado que había dicho su nombre. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios actuaba tan normal?

—También esperaba que tuvieses instalada la Xbox —continuó el rubio—. Estoy harto de jugar el League of Legends, creo que me ha salido un músculo en la uña.

—Es porque es una mierda de juego, Naruto —opinó, bastante más relajado—. Además, eres pésimo.

—No seas cruel —Sintió que se derretía ante el puchero de Naruto. En serio se ponía idiota cuando se trataba de él.

Suspiró, aceptando que no tocarían aquél vergonzoso tema de la tarde anterior. Naruto estaba siendo un gran amigo, la verdad. Apreciaba bastante esa faceta suya, tanto como para afirmarse a sí mismo que tarde o temprano habría terminado enamorado de él. Se acercó a la mesita de centro, donde su amigo tenía todo preparado para comenzar a devorar la comida. Naruto le ofreció otra sonrisa cuando se acomodó a su lado.

—Y... —Escuchó decir al rubio. Instantáneamente dejó caer los palillos, reconociendo ese tono de voz. Naruto iba a tocarle los cojones; él no estaba psicológicamente preparado para eso— ¿Cómo va la vida amorosa, _Sasukito_?

Tocado y hundido. Enseguida sintió que sus ganas de comer se evaporaban, al igual que sus esperanzas de salir invicto con ese torturador tema.

—¿Qué...? —_Sé natural_—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Oh, ya sabes. Te he visto muy solito últimamente, y me preguntaba si...

—Siempre he estado solo —interrumpió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿ninguna aventurilla de la que me quieras contar?

Naruto estaba jugando con él una vez más. Esa sonrisita de saberlo todo y no decir nada provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago. Naruto sabía y estaba tratando de que él mismo se lo soltara en ese instante. Miró con odio el trozo de carne mongoliana que se estaba llevando a la boca, sintiendo envidia de que el bastardo pudiese comer con esa tranquilidad.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—No, no, Sasuke. La pregunta es: ¿a qué crees tú que quiero llegar? —Naruto tragó alegre su comida, y seguidamente le enseñó una sonrisa pícara.

Tal parecía que no podría escaparse por las ramas, no esta vez. Nunca había odiado tanto esa inteligencia de Naruto, que elegía salir a flote en los momentos más críticos.

—Habla de una puta vez.

—¡Vale! No te alteres, que te ves más guapo cuando estás en calma —Sasuke pensó que vomitaría mariposas en cualquier momento—. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

¿Cómo era que podía seguir comiendo esa mierda china después de hacer una pregunta como esa? Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no enterrar la cabeza bajo la alfombra y mantener la expresión impasible de la que tanto se vanagloriaba.

—Eres mi amigo desde la secundaria, deberías saber cuál es mi inclinación —Se dio unas palmaditas en el hombro mentalmente. Al menos podía buscar la manera de no salir con su dignidad tan magullada.

—Siempre tuve mis sospechas —rió el rubio, de buen humor—. ¿No quieres comer pollo? Está delicioso —Al no recibir respuesta, engulló el último trozo con deleite—. Iré a prender la consola. Oí que te has comprado el último de Assassin's Creed, ¡maldito suertudo!

Las neuronas del más pequeño de los Uchiha saltaban alborotadas en su cerebro, pidiendo auxilio. Le estaba costando muchísimo pensar.

Naruto le ofreció amablemente el segundo comando de la Xbox (qué considerado) y gracias a los comentarios incensarios que hacía después de cada jugada, Sasuke se volvió a relajar. Estar con el estúpido Uzumaki siempre hacía que sus emociones fuesen como una montaña rusa, pero no cualquier montaña rusa, sino una muy peligrosa con muchas vueltas y que todos bajaban con ganas de vomitar hasta el páncreas.

El resto de la noche pasó así, Naruto riendo y comentándolo todo, echándole la culpa a él cuando perdían y llevándose todo el crédito cuando ganaban una partida. Era un experto en incordiarlo, sí, pero también era un experto en caldear los ambientes más incómodos. No podía ser de otra forma con su amigo.

Cuando dieron las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada, ambos se levantaron del suelo para dar por acabada la partida. Sasuke se inclinó para apagar la consola mientras Naruto ponía en una bolsa toda la basura de la comida. El estómago le gruñó cuando sintió el olor del pollo con almendras entrando por su cavidad nasal. Joder, se había quedado con hambre.

—Te comiste todo —recriminó. Naruto soltó una risa floja.

—Tú no quisiste comer —Se defendió—. Además, estoy en crecimiento.

—Ya no eres adolescente, estúpido.

—Touché.

Una vez que terminaron de ordenarlo todo, acompañó a Naruto hasta la puerta para despedirlo. La había pasado bastante bien, obviando el momento de incomodidad que el rubio le había hecho pasar. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Como había echado de menos al rubio idiota...

—Supongo que es todo por hoy —comentó Naruto una vez estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba consigo una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Supongo que sí.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse sobre sus talones, dispuesto a retirarse. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio al rubio retirarse por el pasillo. Había estado cerca, muy, pero muy cerca. Casi había podido oler su olor a desesperación cuando al rubio se le había ocurrido dejarlo en evidencia.

No habían pasado diez segundos desde que había cerrado la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar que golpeaban de nuevo. Seguramente Naruto había olvidado llevarse su chaqueta. Se aproximó nuevamente hacia la puerta, colocando su mejor expresión de superioridad.

—¿Se te qued...?

Se vio interrumpido por el brazo de su amigo, que termino por rodearle los hombros y sujetarle de la nuca. Los labios de Naruto estaban demasiado cerca...

El beso comenzó despacio, sintiendo cómo las mas manos juguetonas del rubio se adherían a su fibroso cuerpo con afán de dejarle sin aire. No se opondría, sino que todo lo contrario: sus manos instantáneamente viajaron hacia la espalda ajena, acariciando con ganas mientras presionaba un poco más su suerte y adentraba su ansiosa lengua para profundizar el contacto que llevaba años deseando.

Naruto era un gran besador, de eso ya no le quedaban dudas. Tocaba cada parte de su piel sensible sobre la tela de la camiseta, su lengua se movía lentamente entre sus labios, acariciando cada parte de su boca. Era delicioso y apasionado, muy parecido a los besos que en sus sueños le daba antes de llevárselo a la cama y tener sexo animal en todas las posiciones posibles. Sintió una mano acariciando la parte baja de su estómago, justo en la parte donde se estaban arremolinando los nervios que sentía. Inconscientemente, echó sus caderas hacia adelante contra las del otro. Sintió que se derretía al sentir al objeto de sus deseos gemir entre sus labios.

Naruto estaba excitado igual que él.

Los labios ajenos sonrieron contra los suyos, esta vez siendo el otro quién proporcionó un nuevo roce de manera deliberada para hacerle sentir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Sasuke bajó sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón, sintiéndose en confianza. Naruto profundizó el beso, posando la mano libre en su baja espalda y acariciando su nuca de una manera tan intensa que sentía que se haría sopa en cualquier momento.

Cuando Sasuke bajó su mano un poco más, sintió que la erección de Naruto le rozaba los nudillos. Muy en contra de sus deseos, el rubio rompió el beso con una carcajada, y sin consultarle a nadie, le dio un importante agarrón en la nalga derecha.

—Espero que conserves ese maravilloso vestido —sugirió. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa—. Te hace ver un culo de infarto. Como sea... —le plantó un efímero beso en los labios, muy sonriente—. Nos vemos el sábado, guapo.

Le observó partir, pero aún así no lograba procesar todo lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué el sábado?

**(...)**

Finalmente, el día del orgullo había llegado y no había tenido rastro de Naruto todo lo que quedaba de semana.

Los chicos de la estancia estaban terminando de colocarle la peluca, cosa que para él era imposible de hacer con esa cantidad ingente de horquillas enterradas de forma brutal en su cuero cabelludo. Todos esos tipos eran unos jodidos masoquistas si disfrutaban de ponerse esas mierdas por puro amor al arte.

La avenida uno estaba repleta de gente, cada persona más particular que la otra. Justo al momento de mirar por la ventana de la estancia, sintió que le pillaba el pánico escénico. No quería salir a marchar vestido así, y no quería que la presidenta de su club de fans rumoreara por ahí que él se andaba paseando con un grupo de subnormales con polleras muy cortas.

De pronto, todo lo que había hecho durante toda la semana le parecía una muy mala idea.

Suspiró. Al menos podía quitarse el peso de encima de que Naruto no debía enterarse por otros de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba metido ese rubio de mierda, de todas formas?

—¡Sasuke! —reconoció la voz de Haku atravesar la estancia—. Estamos listos para comenzar. Tú y yo iremos al frente.

_Perfecto,_ pensó sarcástico. Nada mejor para exponerse frente a toda esa gente.

Acompañó a Haku con dificultad hacia la calle, meneándose por momentos por la culpa de los jodidos tacones. Si lograba recorrer toda la calle con ese par de porquerías torturadoras, sería un milagro. Le sorprendió la cantidad de gente que había afuera y que casi nadie mirase con extrañeza lo que ellos llevaban puesto. No que no estuviesen perfectamente disfrazados, pero si había gente observadora, podrían notar enseguida que ninguno de los dos era mujer en toda la regla. Pero no, nadie les miró con curiosidad siquiera.

Apenas estuvieron todos ellos reunidos, comenzaron a marchar con la gente que iba en la calle. A Sasuke le entregaron un lienzo que decía "la reina de la noche", cosa que prefirió ignorar por el bien de su salud mental. Incluso hizo oídos sordos cuando la canción _dancing queen_ empezó a sonar cuando emprendieron marcha hacia el escenario de la cuadra siguiente.

Una vez hubieron rodeado una rotonda de gente por la calle, llegaron finalmente a dejar los lienzos en el escenario. Desde arriba, pudo divisar a la presidenta su club de admiradoras, Haruno Sakura, mirando curiosa a toda la gente que se paseaba por ahí, buscando.

Había llegado la hora.

Bajo del escenario, olvidándose de su grupito de travestidos y siguió la dirección en la que se encontraba la muchacha. Tenía que poder hacerlo, no podía echarse para atrás después de tanto esfuerzo y humillación. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Naruto. No podía permitir más interrupciones.

Justo cuando creía que llegaría a ella, sintió que alguien le chiflaba de algún lado. Se giró y miró en todas direcciones, buscando encontrarse con el hijo que puta que había osado humillarlo frente a un público tan particular como era ese.

E instantáneamente se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Naruto Uzumaki, su Naruto, se dirigía a paso raudo hacia él, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero vergonzosamente apretados, botas llenas de hebillas, una camiseta roja de algodón y algo a lo que él asociaba como un collar de sumisión (no que a él le gustara el porno bestia, simplemente lo sabía de por ahí).

—Tú... —siseó, sin poder creérselo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, tirándole un poco de la peluca accidentalmente.

—Te dije que te vería el sábado, ¿no es así? —Le sonrió—. Estoy marchando con los chicos de cuero. Se me están cocinado las piernas con estos pantalones —comentó, distraído. Sasuke soltó un gruñido de inconformidad y vergüenza, juntando sus labios rojos en una línea recta—. Por cierto, te ves... —soltó una pequeña risita al sentir la mirada asesina sobre él—... espectacular. ¡Me encanta!

No se lo había esperado. Naruto se había estirado levemente hacia su boca para besarlo, frente a toda esa gente. No se lo había esperado, por supuesto, pero no lo rechazó por ningún motivo. Sus labios se abrieron gustosos para aceptar los del rubio, su lengua juguetona, el calor de su cuerpo. No le importaba si estaba en medio de toda esa gente, si alguno que otro imbécil fetichista les fotografiaba mientras el beso se volvía gradualmente más apasionado. No le importaba si Naruto en ese preciso momento, desvergonzado como era, comenzaba a acariciarle las nalgas sobre la tela del vestido.

Uhm, bueno... quizás eso sí le importaba.

—Aparta, subnormal —gruñó—. Estamos en un lugar público.

—¡Noooo! —negó Naruto—. Yo quiero hacerlo. No te he visto en toda la semana, me merezco los mimos correspondientes con mi novio.

Un momento, ¿es que acaso se había saltado parte de la historia o qué?

Se sentía mareado. Naruto le estaba aceptando, le estaba diciendo que le había extrañado todo el resto de la semana que no se habían visto y le estaba dejando en claro que, después de aquél beso en el vestíbulo de su habitación, había quedado implícito que ambos se habían vuelto pareja. Y él se venía a enterar ahora, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bueno, no se iba a quejar. Era mejor evitarse el rollo de los sonrojos del coqueteo y el estúpido y cursi "_¿quieres salir conmigo?"._

No, esto era dinámico. Como debía ser con Naruto.

—Pero no aquí. Hay mucha gente.

Naruto sonrió complacido al no escuchar quejas.

—¿Estás sugiriéndome un lugar más privado, cariño?

Volvieron a besarse, aunque de manera menos fogosa para no hacer un espectáculo en medio de toda esa excéntrica multitud. Necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro, donde fuese que estuviesen. Apenas escucharon que los parlantes colgados en los postes comenzaron a tocar _livin' la vida loca_, decidieron que era hora de acabar de comerse los morros con una sonrisa que ambos calificaron como cómplice.

—Acompáñame a buscar mis cosas a la estancia —le susurró al oído, seductor.

Parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de la emoción

**(...)**

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro después de haber verificado que ninguno de los chicos volvería a cambiarse en un largo rato.

Habían conseguido llegar a la estancia en medio de todo el festejo, no sin algunos trasmanos. Sasuke estuvo a punto de plantarse en el suelo de bruces por culpa de esas mierdas de charol, las cuales se terminó quitando cuando quedó claro que si pasaba un segundo más encima de ellos, los tacones del zapato saldrían disparados hacia la cabeza de un buen y homosexual samaritano.

Habían logrado filtrase en la estancia y habían subido al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación en la que había despertado el día en el que el insensato de Haku había tomado la mala decisión de sedarlo.

—Siéntate aquí, Sasuke.

Sólo había una silla, una ventana y el suelo alfombrado. Su rubio novio le esperaba con una sonrisa ansiosa, palmoteando de forma graciosa el asiento de la silla para que él se sintiera cómodo luego de toda la odisea de los zapatos asesinos de pies masculinos.

Sasuke se sentó, obediente.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud; sus manos acariciando parte de sus brazos descubiertos, su cuello, su cara, su cuello otra vez, su pecho, su cintura... le adoraba. Aquél toque febril y complaciente de lo decía por todos lados.

Comenzó a sentirse cachondo, también. Más cuando sintió que su novio se agachaba frente a él, situándose entre sus piernas.

—Me encanta como se ven tus piernas —susurró Naruto muy íntimo contra su piel. Deslizó lentamente la yema de sus dedos sobre los muslos desnudos que se ofrecían sus caricias, disfrutando de la visión erótica que le ofrecía Sasuke y sus piernas muy abiertas sólo para él—. Estás ardiendo, ¿no es así? —Sasuke gimió como toda respuesta. Uno de sus morenos dedos se deslizó bajo el límite de su vestido, trazando su camino hacia la zona más privada de su amante—. Te ves delicioso —Acercó su rostro hacia la entrepierna, abriéndose paso entre las sensibles extremidades del moreno. Pudo entonces tener una mejor visión de sus bóxers azules, empapados en líquido preseminal—. ¿Puedo probarte, Sasuke?

Sasuke asintió acalorado. Cooperando con la tarea, agarró el borde de su vestido y tiró hacia arriba, arremangándolo sobre su cuerpo para darle el paso libre a lo que sea que fuese a hacer Naruto.

Aunque se lo imaginaba. Otro pequeño brote de aquél líquido se empapó en su ropa interior.

No se perdía detalle: la cabeza rubia se inclinó sobre su pelvis e hizo un gesto para que levantara un poco el trasero para quitarle la molesta prenda azul. Su miembro ansioso se liberó frente a las narices de su pareja, que miraba embobado cómo la punta, ligeramente rosa, estaba humedecida gracias a sus caricias. Sonrió a Sasuke de forma pícara y seguidamente le agarró con firmeza desde donde comenzaba la piel que le cubría, bajando lento pero profundo. Con la otra mano, le indicó que se inclinara para besarlo. Y así lo hizo.

Era un beso sucio. Naruto le detuvo justo antes de que sus labios pudieran rozarse, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen fuera de sus bocas. Observó complacido cómo la saliva de ambos caía despreocupada durante aquél gesto indecente, cayendo premeditadamente sobre el pene que estaba masturbando.

Era una vista exquisita.

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, rompió aquél beso (o lo que fuera) y se inclinó para chupar golosamente el miembro ensalivado sólo para él. Succionó un par de veces y luego lamió desde la base hasta la punta, sintiendo a Sasuke todavía más duro.

Liberó su propio miembro de su ropa. No soportaría un minuto más sin tocarse.

Se masturbó a sí mismo mientras disfrutaba del caramelo que Sasuke le ofrecía. Cuando Sasuke estaba al borde del abismo, Naruto le sonrió de forma pícara entre sus piernas y agarró sólo la punta con sus labios, simulando la acción de estar bebiendo leche de un biberón.

Sabía que estaba al límite.

—¿Te vas a correr? —Sasuke asintió, una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla—. Espérame.

Acabó de quitarse todo lo que llevaba encima y sacudió su erección de arriba hacia abajo un poco más, llegando al punto de estar tiesa de lo dura que estaba.

—Mira lo que provocas, Sasuke —rió—. Me encanta lo que haces conmigo.

—Cállate y ven aquí.

Sasuke volvió a agarrarle por la nuca y le besó, ansioso por sentir el contacto. Se sintió inexplicablemente excitado al sentir aquél matiz salado en su lengua, fruto del maravilloso sexo oral recién recibido. En medio de su apasionado beso, juntó ambas erecciones entremedio de sus cuerpos. Naruto también tenía la punta muy húmeda.

—Por favor, por favor, Sasuke —rogó mientras le hacían la paja más erótica de su vida—. No aguanto más.

Se separaron. Se miraron. Sasuke comprendió.

—Primero muerto —declaró.

—¿Primera vez como pasivo, Sasukito? —rió Naruto, poniendo ambas manos sobre su trasero y acercándole a él—. Vamos a solucionarlo.

—Que te he dicho que no.

Intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre sobre su retaguardia, pero el tiro le salió por la culata cuando ambos miembros volvieron a frotarse entre sí, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido necesitado. Naruto volvió a dar un apretón, sintiendo la humedad de ambos sobre su estómago.

—Por favor —pidió una vez más.

Otro roce provocado a posta por el rubio le hizo pensar que ya no estaba en posición de negarse. Gruñó una maldición en voz baja, aunque estaba demasiado caliente como para haberla dicho enserio. Estaba demasiado perdido en aquél tórrido momento. Suspiró, y comenzó a voltearse lentamente para darle la espalda al rubio y se agachó sobre sus rodillas. Naruto tragó sonoramente cuando la imagen de Sasuke a cuatro patas sobre el suelo llegó a sus retinas.

—Hazlo antes que me arrepienta...

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se agachó tras el cuerpo de Sasuke, acariciando su trasero con mimo antes de inclinarse un poco más sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

—Haré que lo disfrutes como nunca. Déjamelo todo a mí.

Había estado a punto de soltar un comentario ácido al respecto, pero sus palabras se vieron acalladas al sentir algo húmedo entre sus posaderas. Soltó un gemido obsceno ante la sensación de la húmeda lengua de Naruto, sintiendo que comenzaba a trazar círculos en torno a su ano. Joder, era una sensación extraña pero terriblemente deliciosa. Jamás se habría imaginado que Naruto le haría algo así, pero ahora que estaba en ello...

Sintió una punzada en su miembro, que pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

—Voy a meter uno...

La intromisión no había sido molesta, así de cachondo como estaba apenas tenía cerebro para pensar. Al primer dedo le siguió un segundo que sí se notó, y a ese segundo le siguió un tercero que al principio había sido bastante molesto. Naruto, que estaba a punto de sentir que su polla reventaría en cualquier momento, supo que Sasuke estaba listo cuando sus quejas habían sido reemplazadas por gemidos necesitados. Agarrándole por las caderas, se ubicó frente al orificio que rellenaría tan pronto pudiera.

—Ahora sí, Sasuke —avisó, plantándole un beso en la espalda—. Te la voy a meter... muy dentro...

Fue introduciendo su pene paulatinamente mientras sentía que el culo virgen de Sasuke se cernía sobre él. Era delicioso. Todo Sasuke era delicioso y deseaba más de él.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Jo...der —musitó Sasuke, desde su posición—. Métela más.

En cuanto Naruto cumplió sus órdenes, sintió que se iba morir del gusto en cualquier momento. El rubio realmente se había lucido con la dilatación; quizás sentía un poco de dolor, pero el placer era infinitamente más grande. Otra embestida contra su trasero y se vio obligado a morderse los labios, completamente complacido.

Iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Naruto bombeaba contra su trasero y sentir sus testículos chocar contra él francamente le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo. Ya no podía aguantarse ni los suspiros ni los gemidos, al igual que el rubio, que además se las ingeniaba para soltar frases que, si bien en un estado de normalidad le habrían hecho sentir avergonzado, ahora era todo lo contrario.

—Eres tan... apretado... ¡harás que me corra!

Le tenía agarrado como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Uzumaki comenzó a descender el ritmo, si no, terminaría en cualquier momento. Al notar aquello, y queriendo correrse en ese mismo instante, Sasuke comenzó a echar el culo hacia atrás, pegándose él mismo contra la polla de Naruto.

El grito garrafal de Naruto y el contenido de Sasuke llenaron la habitación de la estancia. Uchiha, que admitía que había perdido el control, se sintió avergonzado por soltar todo su orgasmo sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Se sintió algo incómodo cuando el rubio se retiró de sus entrañas.

—¡Joder, Sasuke! Ha sido... joder, no tengo palabras —Antes que Sasuke pudiese levantarse y arreglarse el vestido, se le echó encima a peso muerto—. Eres genial. Eres...

—¿El mejor?

—El más modesto —replicó Naruto, sarcástico—. Ha sido fenomenal. Llevaba tiempo preguntándome cómo sería hacerlo contigo.

Intentó disimilar su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado, aunque una parte de sí imaginaba que ya no valía la pena seguir avergonzándose por ese tipo de comentarios; después de todo, se trataba de Naruto. Se sentía contento de saber que era correspondido desde hacía tiempo. Menudos imbéciles que estaba hechos.

—¿Con vestido y todo? —preguntó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

—Uhm... no. Pero si me pides mi opinión, deberías conservarlo —Naruto sonrió, perverso.

Reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha. Por supuesto que lo conservaría.

**(...)**

Sasuke tragó duro cuando Naruto apareció junto a él.

Era mediodía en el campus de la universidad. Era una hora estratégica, elegida propio Sasuke para irse a proteger su dignidad (que no, que los Uchiha no huían) si es que era necesario. Todo con tal de proteger su integridad física y la de su novio.

Sakura Haruno y el resto de los miembros de su club fruncieron el ceño al ver al otro chico llegar. No habían previsto más gente en aquella íntima reunión con el club de fans, por lo que Naruto podía entender perfectamente el por qué de todas aquellas miradas desdeñosas hacia su persona.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—No pensamos que vendrías acompañado, Sasuke-kun

—¡Queremos estar a solas contigo, Sasuke-kun!

—Señoritas, señoritas —calmó Naruto con una sonrisa radiante—. No es necesario que nos pongamos agresivos. Pasa que _Sasuke-kun_ tiene que decirles algo muy importante, ¿no es así, cariño?

Sasuke se hizo crujis los dedos y le insultó telepáticamente, diciendo claramente que como volviera a decirle cariño frente al resto, le iba a depilar la entrepierna con alcohol y un mechero. El rubio soltó una risotada nerviosa, captando el mensaje al vuelo.

—Sí, sucede que...

—Sasuke y yo somos pareja.

Los murmullos entre las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Ninguna de ellas podía creer que su Sasuke-kun fuese homosexual; o que él, como el chico listo que era, pudiera siquiera pensar en salir con un rubio idiota como lo era Uzumaki. Llegaron a sus oídos varios comentarios despectivos y dudosos, pero ninguno de los dos se dio por aludido en ningún momento.

Haruno fue la primera en hablar, como diciendo el veredicto de un caso luego de mucho conversarlo.

—No les creemos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto soltó una risa divertida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, contrariado.

—Porque no hay pruebas.

Era obvio para Sasuke lo que pasaría, pero no por ello pondría resistencia. Ya era hora de asumirse como tal en público, después de todo, esa era su orientación y su preferencia. Sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearle el cuello en plan meloso y enseguida supo que a él no le interesaba mucho mantener una reputación como a él.

El apasionado beso entre ambos dejó a muchas sin aliento. A Sakura tuvieron que llevarla de urgencias a la enfermería por desmayo.

Pero a ninguno que ellos le importó. Se besaron durante largo rato, admitiendo frente a cualquiera que pasara que eso eran ellos. Que siempre lo habían sido, y ninguno de los dos había llegado a asumirlo como tal.

Al final, Sasuke sabía que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, y más aún cuando era a Naruto a quien tenía a su lado apoyándole y diciéndole que le quería. Ahora simplemente podía decir que estaba orgulloso de lo que era, y que nunca más nadie volvería a molestarle.

Excepto Naruto. Báh, siempre habían detalles que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Un muy feliz cumpleaños para Naruto! Llevaba más de un mes escribiéndolo, pero al final he terminado por tenerlo justo para hoy. Ha sido para mí bastante divertido escribirlo, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.**

**Como siempre, se agradecen los reviews que siempre dejan. Me hacen sentir muy gay. Enserio.**


End file.
